Holiday Airlines
by kira-chan's imagination
Summary: Sasori and Deidara find themselves stuck at the airport, waiting for a delayed flight during a mission. At first, Deidara feels like making 'art' but then his PDA fetish gets to him and Sasori indulges in it too. Lemon! SasoxDei. Warning: YAOI. DL, DR


Holiday Airlines

**AN: So! This is a much belated Holiday fic that I began writing during my 18 hour lay over in the Chicago airport over Christmas weekend! Believe me, it was not pleasant. **

**Btw, in the summary if anyone is wondering what DL,DR is, it's Don't like, Don't read. Though I bet most of you figured that out. **

**Anyway, most of the airport imagery in this story is what I actually saw around me while writing.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

Sasori gazed at the scene around him:

Idiotic men and women running around, trying to catch flights they've missed by mere minutes… Yelling, snotty little kids being tugged by their parents through terminals to go see overbearing Grandparents that feed them sweetness and old age until they're practically wreaking with it, themselves.

He shuddered at the thought.

"Look, un!" His blonde partner exclaimed, watching as a plane sped up and took off, whipping right off the runway as if it were weightless. Deidara's blue eyes lit up with awe.

"What art, un…" He praised.

"It's just a plane, brat." Sasori extinguished his amazement.

"But it's a pretty plane, un!" Deidara said, wishing he could blow one or two of them up. He had been joking around with Hidan before they left and the Jashinist had told him about this magic fire starter called "jet fuel". He had said it ignited like lightning.

'_Hmm…'_ the cogs in the blonde's mind began turning.

"Hey, Danna? Can I blow up a plane, un?" Deidara said, a bit louder than he needed to.

Sasori had been grimacing as he saw a man rush over to a trash can with his daughter looking green in his arms. She promptly threw up. _'Gross… Humans… ugh…'_ Sasori thought, but then heard Deidara ask about blowing a plane up.

A couple people around them stirred as their eyes- as well as Sasori's- widened in horror. He quickly covered Deidara's mouth with his hand and hissed, "Shut up!"

Deidara whined and mumbled from behind Sasori's hand. "Awww, but why not? I have some C3 in my bag, un." The blonde struggled to grab his carry-on but Sasori kicked it out of his reach.

Releasing his partner's mouth, Sasori said in an extremely strict voice, "Do. NOT. Say. The. B. Word."

"What, Bomb, un?" Deidara questioned.

Sasori's jaw almost went slack as his anger and stress level sky-rocketed. Deidara was going to draw the whole airport's attention!

"I said DON'T say it!" Sasori seethed angrily.

"..Sorry, un." Deidara smiled, now noticing the fearful and suspicious glances.

"Why are you smiling?! You could get us in serious trouble!" Sasori said in a hushed voice.

"What can I say, un? They don't call me a terrorist for nothing." He replied, the smiling growing slightly as more people grew worried. It was the "T" word, now.

Sasori face-palmed.

"Why, again, did we agree to go on this trip to where ever the hell we're going?" Sasori asked redundantly as he dug around for their boarding passes. It was almost time for them to get on the plane.

"Because leader-sama told us to, un." Deidara chimed in sarcastically as a businessman came up to them.

"Excuse me, are you on the 10:24 flight?" He asked.

"Um, I think so, un." Deidara replied with a charming smile.

"Ah. Good, I'm at the right terminal."

"Yep, un!" The blonde replied cheerfully.

Sasori stared incredulously. _'What the hell is his problem?'_ He thought as he watched Deidara flick his hair over one shoulder. _'Flirting? Right in front of me??' _Sasori almost glowered at the overly-talkative, semi-good looking suited man. Jealousy started to creep into Sasori.

"_Deidara? Oh, that's a dazzling name." _The small talk had begun.

'_Dazzling? You've got to be joking.'_ Sasori was almost fuming now.

"Dei-kun." The red-head made sure it was obvious that Deidara was in fact male. Deidara swung back around looking at Sasori with a cheerful expectancy beaming from his smile.

"Yeah, un?"

Sasori just glared, then kissed him full on the mouth and said, "I'll be back."

'_What the fuck kind of signals are those, un?' _Deidara was shocked that Sasori had looked angry then kissed him in public.

He turned back around to face who he had been talking to, but when he did, he saw a cop instead.

"Oh hello, un." Deidara said to the police officer.

"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to leave your bags and come with me."

Deidara's temper fumed as the cop called him a woman, but then he thought that might come in handy and possibly keep him from getting roughed up by the man in uniform. He had a feeling this had to do with, as Sasori had said, "The B word."

'_Speaking of Sasori, where in the world had he run off to, and where is he now? I need him to get me out of this.'_ Deidara thought to himself.

He put on a sweet face and batted his blue eyes at the police man.

"I'm sorry, officer. That sign says not to leave your bags, un."

"Well ma'am, there seems to be some problems with-"

"Officer, there's no problem." Sasori had come back, pulling out a piece of paper. "We have authority under this matter."

The cop seemed to understand completely when he saw the Akatsuki seal.

"Yes, Mr. Akasuna. I apologize for the disturbance. Enjoy your flight." With a small, nervous bow, the officer practically ran away.

"Hey, lemme see that." Deidara grabbed for the paper in Sasori's hand. "I got a permit for C3, un?"

"Would you shut up? It's not okay to talk about it, Dei." His partner gave him a stern look.

"Why not? We have a _permit_." Deidara used air quotes as he said the accentuated word.

The puppet shoved the document back into his bag without letting Deidara get his hands on it.

A small pout formed on the terrorist's face. "You're so mean to me sometimes, Danna, un."

Sasori muttered in a sly voice, "You don't seem to mind that much..." With a smirk, applying innuendo he knew Deidara would notice.

"Bu—D-danna, un!" Deidara stuttered, a blush tinting his cheeks slightly.

Sasori just grabbed the black bag carrying the lethal clay and began to walk away.

"W-wait for me, un!" Deidara called after him, grabbing his carry on and running after his puppeteer.

:--:

"Excuse me?" Sasori said in a venomous tone that made the airline assistant quake.

"I um… I'm s-sorry Mr. Ak-kasuna… Your… your flight has- has b-been delayed." The young girl stuttered.

"For what reason, may I ask?"

"I'm… well, I don't r-really know.. Its n-not my duty to… Well, to know the delay cause. I'm terribly sorry…" The assistant seemed to physically shrink under the red-head's gaze.

"How _long_ is the delay?" Sasori asked in a voice so calm, it was purely frightening.

The girl didn't seem to want to answer that. "Um… eigh- eight hours?" She actually braced herself and winced.

"Eight hours, un?!" Deidara exclaimed beside Sasori. "What exactly do you expect us to do for eight freaking hours, lady?!"

Sasori gave him a stern gaze that clearly said _"Shut up now"_.

"Well of course since this flight will be delayed until tomorrow, you will provide us with a hotel room." Sasori justified.

"Oh! Y-yes, of course Mr. Akasuna." The girl worked for a few minutes on the computer and then all of the blood practically drained from her face.

"The-… The rooms are all um… F-full, Sir…" She said extremely quietly.

"All full. I see." Sasori said with a cold tone. "And where do you expect us to sleep?"

A man standing near, listening to the conversation cut in as the assistant opened her mouth to speak.

"Where we're all going to be stuck sleeping, jerk. Here in the air port."

Sasori slowly turned his gaze to the idiot who made such a mistake to speak to him that way.

:--:

"Was that really necessary, un?" Deidara asked as they stalked away after Sasori punched the man directly in the face, practically shattering his nose.

"Stress management." Sasori muttered.

Deidara rolled his eyes. That was always Sasori's excuse.

"So where _are_ we going to sleep, Danna, un?"

"Like that asshole said. Here in the airport." Deidara groaned and muttered "Leisure mission, my ass, un..."

:--:

They found a spot by a window in a little alcove of the endless terminals.

"Well, this is comfy, un…" Deidara remarked sarcastically.

"Mmhm." Sasori agreed nonchalantly as he lay down in front of Deidara, closing his perfect auburn eyes.

Deidara felt his mind tilt to the dirty side and immediately closed his eyes.

'_No, no, no. No matter how much PDA gets me off… just no, Dei, this is an airport… We couldn't.. No…'_

He peaked an eye open and gazed at Sasori. He was lying on his cloak as a pillow, his black shirt coming up a little, showing the smoothness of his hip bone jutting out slightly.

'_No… No moaning, hot, kinky PDA sex… No kissing… No- …No initial thrust that makes me cry out in pleasured pain… No warm feeling as his orgasm spills into me… no… __**Oh fuck**__…'_

Deidara looked down, seeing a tent forming in his pants as more blood rushed below his waist.

"Um… S-sasori, un?" Deidara sounded cautious but his tone was lustful.

Sasori's eyes opened as he heard Deidara call him by name. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He rolled over to face Deidara and saw a blush tinting his cheeks as he bit his lip.

"I- um… might have a problem, un…" He glanced down at his lap quickly and then back to Sasori, looking guilty. Sasori's gaze followed Deidara's and saw that Deidara _did_ have a problem.

"Dei… no."

"But—"

"We're in a freaking airport!" He exclaimed.

"…So?" Deidara's face took on a sly smile. Sasori closed his eyes, sighing in an exasperated manner.

"You and your PDA fetish…" The puppet shook his head.

"You love it… Admit it, un." Deidara teased. He crawled over to his partner, connecting their lips. "I need you, un…" He mumbled between their lips.

"You always need me…" Sasori attempted to pull back and stop this madness but Deidara grabbed a fist full of his shirt, pulling him closer.

"C-closet…" Sasori managed to get out.

"What, un?" Deidara pulled back grudgingly.

"If… If we're going to do this, it's going to be in that closet over there." Sasori said.

"But that's no fun!"

"I'd still considered it PDA, Deidara. You'd have to keep quiet."

Deidara bit his lip and quickly got off of Sasori, making his way hurriedly toward the closet on the other side of the terminal hallway.

:--:

"Oh… Oh god, Danna…" Deidara whined as Sasori's grip tightened a bit around his member.

"Remember, Deidara… You have to be quiet."

They were now inside the little storage closet with heavy metal shelves holding everything from airline pens to boxes upon boxes of records. Chakra strings sure helped when in came to unlocking doors.

Both of their shirts had been removed and thrown somewhere and Deidara's pants and boxers were pooling around his ankles. He was leaning back on an empty shelf, his hands gripping it to stay standing as Sasori descended down his body very slowly.

Deidara bit his lip and closed his eyes and Sasori sucked on his pulse point while tugging gently down and back again with the hand between his blonde's legs. He moved down, taking his time, nipping lightly near Deidara's mouth on his chest.

"Ughn... Sasori-no-Danna, un… Please…" The blonde begged, using the red-head's full title as encouragement.

"Being impatient never gets you what you want, Dei-chan…" Sasori crooned, dipping his tongue into the blonde's navel and squeezing a cheek of his rear.

Deidara whined softly in reply, wanting so badly just to grab a fistful of Sasori's hair and force himself into that sweet, awaiting mouth. But he restrained himself, knowing that would get him nowhere.

Sasori trailed his kisses down the inside of his partner's pale thigh. That was it. Deidara let go of the shelf with one hand, running it gently through Sasori's hair but then tightening his grasp a bit, daring himself to just take what he wanted.

Sasori knew his partner's lacking amount of self control all to well. A chakra string attached to the wrist connected to the hand trying to grab at Sasori's hair and forced it back to the shelf.

Deidara groaned in frustration as Sasori chuckled darkly. "A little impatient, tonight, aren't we, love…" He teased, finally taking the head of Deidara's member into his mouth.

"Wel— Haahh…!" Came out of the blonde's mouth instead of the reply he had thought up. He let his head fall back as he let out an airy moan when Sasori slid his mouth up, taking more in and sucking lightly. Sasori had always been the best at this.

Placing his hands on the blonde's hips, he started a smooth rhythm back and forth, sucking lightly. Deidara bit his lip until it almost bled, trying to get control of his moaning as Sasori continued with his movements.

"D-danna… I'm.. Oh god.. I'm gonna…" He started to say and Sasori stopped his rhythm, biting the inside of the blonde's thigh lightly. Deidara let out a loud whine in protest.

"Why'd you—" He began but Sasori looked up at him and put a finger to his lips, telling him to be quiet.

Deidara closed his eyes with a slightly pained look on his face as he groaned quietly. Sasori chuckled again.

Standing back up, Sasori released the chakra strings from around Deidara's wrists. He connected their lips in a deep kiss and one of the blonde's hands immediately started undoing his partner's pants as the other wrapped around Sasori's neck, pulling him closer.

Deidara needed him _now_. Right now, inside of him. He practically yanked Sasori's pants down as he stepped out of his own. All the while, Sasori was running a finger over Deidara's entrance, almost driving him mad.

Finally as the last piece of clothing found the floor, Sasori put three fingers to Deidara's lips. The blonde eagerly took them into his mouth, coating each one languidly as Sasori rained kisses and gentle bites all over his neck and then whispered in his ear with a raspy, lust filled voice, "Turn around, Dei…"

He obeyed, leaning the upper half of his body on the shelf. The cold metal hit his skin and he shivered, gasping. Sasori leaned his body over Deidara with his hand between them.

Deidara moaned quietly as he felt Sasori's smooth chest against his back and the metal on his front. Sasori pushed a finger in, curling it forward and barely brushing his partner's prostate.

"Sasori…" Deidara moaned, bringing a hand to his mouth and biting down on the side of his index finger none to gently as Sasori prodded the same spot with two fingers and a little more force this time. A small, muffled groan escaped. Pushing another finger in, Sasori could feel Deidara pushing back against him, wanting more, faster. The blonde's breathing had picked up to shorter, more ragged gasps as he tried so hard to control himself.

"I'm ready, Danna… Please… Now…" Deidara said in a hushed but desperate voice.

Sasori smirked and aligned himself with Deidara's entrance.

"Now be quiet, Dei…" He reminded, pushing in slowly. A low, restrained moan met his ears. He always loved the sounds Deidara made when they did this…

"M-move, un…" The blonde pleaded, grinding his hips back against Sasori. One hand was still near his mouth in case he needed to be quieter but the other was gripping the shelf so tightly his knuckles were white. Sasori laced his hand with Deidara's on the shelf.

"Mm.. I love you, Dei…" Sasori breathed as he pulled almost all the way out and thrust in again deeply. Deidara's breath came out in a harsh pant.

"Love you too, Danna…un..." He managed to get out as Sasori picked up the rhythm. The thrusting was rougher now, more fulfilling as Deidara urgently bit down on his finger again, trying to hush the uncontainable moans that were flooding helplessly from his vocal chords.

"Ughnn.. God…" He muttered, his breathe coming in shorter gasps, matching the sound of Sasori's labored breathing.

His whole body hummed with pleasure as Sasori aimed over and over, hitting the spot within him that sent blinding spasms of heat up his spine.

He bit his lip and flexed the muscles in his abdomen, trying desperately not to self-combust as his orgasm slowly began to build. Sasori let out a low moan, gripping Deidara's hip with the hand that wasn't on the shelf with his partner's.

"Danna… F-faster… I can't—Oh! Un… Hold on much—Agh… L-longer!…" He managed to get out in between his moans matching each one of the puppeteer's thrusts directly against his prostate.

Sasori shoved their hips together faster, hitting deeper within Deidara. The blonde gasps and let out a particularly loud moan before he could cover his mouth.

He could feel he was almost nearing the edge and figured Sasori was probably close too. "D-danna… I'm about to…" He whimpered as Sasori's hand that had been on his hip wrapped around his waist and took a grip around his shaft, quickly joining in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Oh god, un!" Deidara cried out, only somewhat muffled then a loud moan ripped out of him as he tensed up, exploding into orgasm. He was out of the world, lights and colors practically dancing behind his eyelids as his mouth hung open, ragged breathing filling the room.

Sasori thrusted his hips a few last times as Deidara's tightened muscles sent him over the edge as well. He groaned as he emptied himself within the blonde, feeling himself spasm and relax as his climax faded slowly along-side Deidara's. The blonde let out a soothing hum as he felt the warmth of Sasori's orgasm fill him.

And then there was a knock on the door.

Deidara's breath hitched and Sasori pulled out a bit faster than usual. This caused Deidara to grunt with displeasure.

"Just a second, un!" Deidara called in the most girlish voice he could manage.

"Sorry.." Sasori apologized for pulling out so fast in a whisper, handing Dei his pants and boxers. He quickly slipped them on.

The door opened just as he buttoned his pants. Quickly covering his chest as if he were girl, he gasped.

The two security officers outside the door looked uncomfortable as they saw the shirts and shoes on the floor. Deidara blushed a deep scarlet, loving every minute of this. PDA always managed to entertain him.

"We got a report about noise control. This is a restricted, locked area, you two." A burly officer standing next to a slightly thinner one said, who seemed to be less effected than his fellow, smaller officer.

"Um… We have a permit, un?" Deidara offered and Sasori just laughed.

_-End-_

**AN: My muse during this story: Florescent Adolescent by Arctic Monkeys. Review, please?**


End file.
